The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine engine and, more specifically, to a system and method for water injection.
A turbine engine may include one or more combustors, which receive and combust compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Under certain operating conditions (e.g., liquid fuel operation), water may be injected into the combustors to reduce emissions of oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and/or carbon monoxide (CO), among other exhaust emissions. Unfortunately, flow instabilities may occur in the water lines during start-up conditions. For example, pressure oscillations may occur between a water injection system and a pressure regulating valve upstream of the water injection system. More specifically, the pressure regulating valve may be unable to transition to a low flow rate during initiation of the water injection system. These flow instabilities may cause substantial delay in the setup and operation of the turbine engine with a liquid fuel.